Vladek
Lord Vladek was an evil scorpion knight who tried to take over Morcia. Biography Early Life Vladek was born in presumably the late 1600s or early 1700s. He was an outcast even then, for his name did not bare the last three letters of his home Morcian province; thus, it was unknown which province of Morcia he grew up in. At one point he had a son, but it is unknown whether he actually married or not. Vladek entered a Grand Tournament to try and become King of Morcia. However, despite making it to the final round, he was beaten by Mathias. Mathias became king, while Vladek was humiliated. However, to keep an eye on the scorpion knight, Mathias decided to appoint Vladek to be his royal adviser. Heart of the Golden Shield Vladek was approached by an ancient evil sorcerer, who influenced Vladek to try and take the throne directly from Mathias. Vladek waited, however, for King Mathias's retirement, for the king had grown old and was planning on retiring. When Mathias told Vladek that he planned to remain king longer than he originally stated after finding new-found strength, Vladek kidnapped the King and locked him in the dungeons of the Castle of Morcia. The next day, Vladek spoke to the people of Morcia, telling them that their king had disappeared, and that as royal advisor, he would reluctantly take Mathias's position until the king was found again. In reality, Vladek was using the Book of Morcia to learn dark magic, and began transforming noble knights into his minions, the Shadow Knights. He ruled with an iron fist, but there was nothing anybody could do about it - he was, after all, the temporary king. Vladek also used magical scorpions to transform the welcoming appearance of the Castle of Morcia into a dark, forbidding fortress. He encountered some problems due to Time Portals that released a Triceratops and a Y-34 Vari-Walker, but when the Time Portals reopened and returned the dinosaur and titan to their own times, things returned to normal. He continued false searches for King Mathias while keeping him locked up in the dungeons. At last, one day he spoke to the people of Morcia, telling them that the king was still missing, and that a Grand Tournament would be held on the setting of the fourth moon to decide who would be king. After going back to his secret chamber in the castle, Vladek learned from his crystal ball that four knights of Morcia secretly rescued King Mathias and embarked on a quest to find the Heart of the Golden Shield, which was said to be the only way to defeat Vladek's dark magic in the Grand Tournament. Vladek then sent his Shadow Knights to stop them. Vladek later rode his horse to the Moorlands to stop the four knights. However, he was forced to retreat when Danju started firing a catapult at him. But the fourth moon set, and the Grand Tournament began. Vladek quickly reached the final round, using his dark magic to cheat and make him stronger than any of the other knights. When the final round was over and there were no more challengers, Vladek proclaimed himself King of Morcia, just as King Mathias stepped into the arena. Vladek quickly dismissed Mathias as an imposter to the crowd, but a young knight named Jayko fought in the tournament in Mathias's stead. Vladek, it seemed, had the advantage, and used his dark magic to make his Lightning Sword more powerful than ever. He blasted Jayko's shield away, and as he was about to strike Jayko himself, Jayko took out the Heart of the Golden Shield, retrieved his shield, and attached them together. The lightning from Vladek's sword was deflected back towards Vladek, striking him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Thus, Vladek lost and, now revealed to be the one who kidnapped King Mathias in the first place, was arrested. However, only a few days into his prison sentence, Vladek mysteriously disappeared from his cell, having escaped with black magic. Kingdom of Ankoria Vladek slowly made his way to a neighboring kingdom to Morcia: Ankoria. There, he transformed every knight into a Shadow Knight and turned its main castle into his Dark Fortress. Vladek then collected other shards of the Golden Shield, and fused them into the Vladmask, to give him even greater magical power than the Book of Morcia did. Vladek spent most of his time in the Dark Fortress, sending his Shadow Knights out to do his bidding. Vladek was present at the Scorpion Prison Cave, where he taunted Danju and planned to drop the Alendan knight to his fiery death. A fleet of Morcia knights spotted him on a boat as they approached the Dark Fortress Landing in their Attack Barge. Vladek then battled Jayko once more, but his Vladmask was powerful enough to even overpower the Heart of the Golden Shield. Then, Jayko did the unexpected and destroyed the Vladmask. The main source of Vladek's magic leaving him, Vladek was no match for Jayko. and due to the shockwave released from the destroyed magical object, Vladek's Dark Fortress collapsed. Vladek was seen cursing Jayko as his fortress was destroyed. Mistlands Tower For many early years of Jayko's time as King of Morcia, Lord Vladek remained in hiding. He used this time to fashion himself a new sword to channel his dark magic, and to ally himself with the other Rogue Knights of Morcia. Then, around the same time as King Jayko did, he learned of a Mistlands Tower, where there was great power and the Golden Shield could possibly be reforged. Lord Vladek led his Rogue Knights, including Karzon and Dracus, into the Mistlands to find this tower. Karzon set up some traps, and they caught King Jayko and two of his knights: Kentis and Adric. As the good knights struggled to cut the traps with their swords, Vladek and his Rogue Knights attacked them. Vladek monologued about how he would reach the Mistlands Tower first, then departed with Dracus on a Rogue Knight Battleship while Karzon left to set up more traps for the heroes. While traveling in the Rogue Knight Battleship, Vladek and Dracus were attacked by Jayko, Kentis, and Adric, who were using an ancient catapult to hurl rocks at them. Vladek simply destroyed most of the rocks by shooting blasts of dark magic out of his sword. Then, Vladek used his magic to bring two gargoyles to life at Gargoyle Bridge in order to slow King Jayko and his knights. However, King Jayko and his knights were able to reach the Mistlands Tower first. Lord Vladek and Dracus met up with Karzon again at the Pass, where they dispatched the knights waiting there. Vladek used his magic to tear off pieces of the Pass, while Dracus assembled these pieces into siege wagons that they used to destroy the pass and reach the Mistlands Tower. At the Mistlands Tower, Karzon and Dracus were defeated by Adric and Kentis, but Vladek then got hold of a mystical orb at the top of the tower, which made him invincible. However, King Jayko was able to use the newly-reforged Golden Shield to turn Vladek's powers against him. Vladek was left at the tower, trapped inside the mystical orb. Time Twisters The Time Twisters traveled back in time and freed Vladek from the mystical orb. He accompanied them as they traveled through time while causing mischief and mayhem. Arriving in the summer of 1987, Vladek met King Leo of the Lion Knights. Deciding that Leo would be a new worthy archenemy, Vladek set out to conquer Castle Cove without the interference of Jayko. In the War of Darkness, Vladek led many legions of Shadow Knights and even hired the Evil Knight to do his bidding. However, he was ultimately defeated by the Golden Knight of Ashlar. Vladek seemingly vanished after his defeat; while many rumors circulated about his disappearance, he had actually continued to travel through time with the Time Twisters. When they arrived in the year of 2004, Vladek finally abandoned the Time Twisters to continue his goal of conquering Castle Cove, but his campaign was not successful due to having to compete with various other evil factions. Before the summer of 2005, he met and spoke with his great-great-great-great-great-grandson Evil Ogel, who pointed out that Vladek was not speaking Olde English. Vladek tried to make up for it by trying very hard to speak Olde English, but nobody had the heart or courage to tell him that he was speaking it very inaccurately. Dino Attack In 2010, Vladek was attacked by several Mutant Dinos when the Dino Attack began. Shortly afterward, he was contacted by Sam Sinister, and met up with Sinister, Ogel, and the Brickster. Together, they constructed Villains Headquarters. Later, while trying to investigate the appearance of the Silver Scorpion in LEGO City, the four villains were trapped in a building as it collapsed. Rex arrived in the Silver Scorpion and freed them from the rubble, even as Ogel radioed their henchmen aboard Villains Headquarters for help. Before Rex could decide what to do with them, the airship arrived and Vladek, Ogel, Sinister, and Brickster climbed aboard. FUTURE In a safer zone of LEGO City, they landed the airship, met up with General Evil, and discussed how to best handle the Dino Attack. A Blacktron General arrived and offered assistance, but Ogel quickly turned down the offer. Almost immediately afterward, a group of four mysterious figures arrived, claiming that they wanted to help the villains as well. To better convince the villains, the four representatives of FUTURE spoke independently to Vladek and the others. Vladek was paired up with a cloaked knight with black spiked armor, who went by "Dark Sword". Although Vladek was initially uneasy around Dark Sword, he was eventually tempted by Dark Sword's promises of ruling Castle Cove by defeating Dino Attack Team. Eventually, he figured out that "Dark Sword" was actually a future version of himself known as Fladek. Rex, Zero, and Phantom were captured by the villains and taken prisoner aboard Villains Headquarters. When The Phantom arrived to rescue them, Vladek joined Fladek, Sam Sinister, Finister, the Brickster, and the Frickster in their attempt to stop them. After a brief fight, Vladek and the other villains were defeated by The Phantom. They were forced to land Villains Headquarters in a remote part of LEGO City. The villains made camp closer to Dino Attack Headquarters after meeting up again with Ogel, General Evil, and Fogel. Later, Vladek and the other villains captured two sentient Mutant T-Rexes "Maw" and "Claw", The Phantom (who turned out to be Frozeen), PBB, Chompy, and Little Bot. These prisoners were brought to a secure room in Villains Headquarters. Vladek, Sam Sinister, Evil Ogel, General Evil, and the Brickster watched as the FUTURE villains engaged the prisoners in combat and lost. While the FUTURE villains were brought back to their time machine and sent to their own time, Vladek and the other present-day villains recaptured the escaped prisoners. Coming up with a plan, Vladek teamed up with the Brickster and took PBB outside Villains Headquarters, where they chained the FMB-Bot down and place a timed explosive near him. They were successful in destroying the FMB-Bot. Vladek and the Brickster returned to Villains Headquarters and found that Little Bot had escaped his torturers and was threatening Ogel and General Evil. As Little Bot transformed into Libo, Vladek panicked and fled Villains Headquarters, along with the Brickster and Sam Sinister. Dr. Rex's Laboratory Some time after the defeat of FUTURE, Vladek, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, were hiding in a ruined pizzeria when they saw two normal T-Rexes talking about Mutant Dinos emerging from a sewer in a subway system. The villains followed the dinosaurs to a subway station, but Vladek was chased away by a Mutant Raptor, which he only managed to escape thanks to the intervention of a Mutant T-Rex and Magma's Iron Predator. Entering a nearby subway station, Vladek was ambushed by Frozeen and Libo, who stripped him of his armor and weapons and left him bound and gagged. He was eventually found and freed by Sam Sinister and the Brickster. They discovered his armor and weapons, but were attacked by a pack of Mutant Raptors, which was dispersed by Shadow Knights, Sinister's henchmen, and Brickster-Bots. Vladek and the Brickster followed Sam Sinister into a sewage tunnel. However, upon finding a fork in the tunnel, they were attacked by an angered Mutant T-Rex. When their weapons failed to stop the dinosaur, they ran down the left tunnel. At the far end of the tunnel, they found a circular chamber occupied by two turrets manned by Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. A Dino Track Transport smashed into the chamber, destroying the turrets. Frozeen, Libo, and Amanda Claw stepped out of the tank-like vehicle, and the villains challenged them to battle. However, during their fight, they were ambushed by the Hybrids. They tried in vain to stop the Hybrids, only to be knocked out one-by-one by the chameleon-breed Hybrid. When Lord Vladek awoke, he was chained to a wall, along with Brickster, Sam Sinister, Frozeen, Libo, and Claw. They were approached by Dr. Rex, who tried to intimidate them. When the XERRD scientist was distracted, Libo broke free and helped Frozeen and Claw escape. They left behind the three villains, who were forced to use Sam Sinister's hook to pick the locks. Vladek, Brickster, and Sinister made their way through the Dino Island Laboratory, and found Frozeen, Claw, and Libo talking to Evil Ogel and General Evil. Evil Ogel explained that he was proposing an alliance with the Dino Attack Team, and deciding that it was in his best interest, Vladek also joined the alliance. They ran into the two T-Rexes, who were revealed to be Rex and Chompy. However, they were caught by Dr. Rex and forced to battle his Hybrids. During the fight, Vladek primarily used his sword, but quickly grew weary from fighting so many Hybrids. Using the Lurcher Drone L-D1748 as a distraction, Vladek and the others escaped the Hybrids. They found what appeared to be Rex and Dr. Rex, but did not realize that the Minifig and T-Rex had switched bodies in a freak accident. With the help of Rex, now a Minifig, most of the group was able to climb out a window and escape the laboratory. Vladek traveled with the others through the jungles of Dinosaur Island, freeing the mesozoic morphing monsters and sending them to attack the laboratory. Then, the group used the pieces of a ruined Ogel Control Center to build a boat and leave the island. The boat brought them to the Dragon Masters region Castle Cove, where they were encountered a dragon. After the creature's mouth was tied shut, Vladek, Sam Sinister, Evil Ogel, General Evil, the Brickster, and a few Ogel Drones rode the dragon. The group found Greybeard, an old pirate who escaped to Castle Cove following the Dino Attack. Since one dragon was not enough to fly the entire group back to LEGO City, they built [[Vehicles#The 1000 Raptor|the 1000 Raptor]]. On the flight back to LEGO City, they were briefly attacked by Mutant Pterosaurs. When they returned to LEGO City, they were attacked by a Mutant T-Rex, so Vladek and the other villains hopped off the dragon and into the 1000 Raptor. The aircraft crash-landed near a Dino Attack Outpost, where the group was surrounded by Dino Attack agents. Vladek, Sam Sinister, Brickster, and Ogel were arrested and put into the Dino Attack Headquarters' securest prison. They were eventually freed when Frozeen, Libo, and Rex were able to confirm that the villains had allied themselves with Dino Attack Team. Dino Attack Team Although his role was not revealed, Lord Vladek did participate in the mission to the Goo Caverns, with Sam Sinister and Brickster. Shortly after the eruption of Quadrant 14, they reached the Trouble Sub Docking Bay in their Underground Cruiser and boarded the giant submarine. Upon their return to LEGO City and Dino Attack Headquarters, Vladek was informed by Greybeard that his manner of speaking Olde Englishe was laughably butchered, after which Vladek stopped trying altogether. Being a villain and a realist, Vladek was assigned to go to Antarctica on a secret mission to exterminate cold-adapted Mutant Dinos before they could reach the Refugee Facilities. Vladek helped the Dino Attack agents in hunting the dinosaurs and destroying their nests, but was captured by the Ice Snake King. Luckily, an alliance was formed with the giant Ice Snake King, and they were able to continue the mission. However, a traitor amongst them leaked information about the mission, which resulted in riots in the Refugee Facilities. Fortunately, with Vladek's assistance, Greybeard managed to calm down the riots. Vladek's next assignment was to Castle Cove, where he was partnered with King Joseph Race in a mission to retake a Dino Attack Outpost that had fallen to the Hybrids. Almost immediately upon their arrival at Castle Cove, their squad was ambushed by a Mutant T-Rex attack. In the following battle, several Dino Attack agents were killed before Vladek could force the Mutant T-Rexes to retreat with his lightning sword. After making camp, Vladek and King Race discussed the attack, and both came to the conclusion that someone had expected their arrival. Recalling what the Ice Snake King had said, Vladek immediately suspected his teammates of treachery. As the group made their way inland, they found themselves constantly harassed by a species of black-scaled dragons. Vladek noted that these were likely intentional assaults, because the dragons did not attack any of the Mutant Dinos in the area and actually appeared to be allied with them. They later learned that these dragons were Maelstrom Dragons. The team found the Dino Attack Outpost guarded by Hybrids but eventually broke through the Hybrids' defenses and managed to retake the outpost. Inside, they were confronted by Willa the Witch, who revealed that the Fright Knights had allied with XERRD. Eager to rid Castle Cove of a competitor, Vladek joined King Race in his pursuit of the evil witch. Lord Vladek and King Joseph Race followed Willa the Witch into a dark cave outside the Dino Attack Outpost. There, they battled Willa's Maelstrom Dragons. Eventually, they made their way to the top of the Night Lord's Castle, where they fought Willa the Witch in her hijacked Thunder Driller. After emerging victorious from this climatic battle, Vladek returned to Dino Attack Headquarters. It is not known to what extent Vladek participated in the final battle, but he did call upon the Rogue Knights of Morcia to assist the Dino Attack troops in battle. After the victory of Dino Attack Team over the Mutant Dinos, Lord Vladek and the other villains were honored at a celebratory Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert. Abilities and Traits Vladek is a dark, brooding Minifig. He chose the scorpion to be his personal emblem, due to its sinister, striking nature. Like Evil Ogel, he is an evil mastermind, but not quite as intelligent as Evil Ogel and lacking a sense of humor. However, Vladek was foolish enough to not suspect that he was merely a pawn for the evil sorcerer. Vladek can be very cranky at times, which he often blames on his age. Vladek's best-known ability is his usage of black magic, able to bend objects and people to his will. Vladek is also a good fighter, and was able to make it to the final round of a Grand Tournament even without the Book of Morcia or magic. Like most residents of Castle Cove, he prefers using old-fashioned weapons over modern-day lasers, but will not hesitate to use a Sonic Screamer when it's all he has. Quotes Trivia *Vladek's inaccurate way of speaking Olde English was a "silent" running joke in Dino Attack RPG. He thought that "thy" meant "I" or "my", "thou" meant "you" in both subject and predicate, and "thee" meant "me", and he often stuck "-eth" at the end of random words. It was not directly addressed, however, until nearly four years into the RPG, when it was pointed out by Greybeard. Category:LEGO Category:Villains Category:Dino Attack Allies